


WonderBat Collection

by Vanna_Writes



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Spoilers, Drabbles, F/M, One Shot, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Romance, Wonderbat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanna_Writes/pseuds/Vanna_Writes
Summary: These are some prompts that I've been given and some of them I have written just to write them all centered around Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince. One of my all time favorite couples. These can also be found on my tumblr too. It's in my bio! Enjoy! And feel free to request some as well! Character death in a couple of them.





	1. One more round

Bruce’s brows furrowed in his sleep as he felt the bed shift as the other person got out of it. Diana. He pouted slightly as he peeked an eye open to see the Amazonian princess walk to his bathroom with nothing on. The sight made him smirk as the memories of the night before came back to him. He definitely wished she would come back to bed and let them relive it all over again. He pushed himself up, stretching as he did so before getting out of bed himself. His smirk didn’t leave his lips as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest.  
“Going to shower without me, Princess?” He whispered huskily against her ear and Diana smirked as she melted against him. She wasn’t going to deny her attraction to the man any longer and gods, she loved it when she stayed over.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it, Mr. Wayne, but I didn’t want to tire you out more. Can you handle another round?” She asked with a smirk and Bruce’s blue eyes darkened as he turned her around and pushed her against the counter.  
“I handled four perfectly fine last night. I think I can handle round five.” He whispered as she crashed their lips together and Bruce smirked, pulling her as close as he could. He wouldn’t be leaving his home at all today. Not with Diana here and he didn’t mind it at all


	2. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soulmate AU where they won't see color until they meet their soulmate

Diana had wondered a few times if she would ever find her soulmate. She was twenty five and her world was still black and white. She wondered what it was like to see in color. She didn’t need a man, no, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want one. She could take care of herself without the help of a man but she didn’t deny the longing she felt late at night when it was just her and her cat. She did want to find her soulmate and she hoped it was soon. The brunette hummed as she walked down the street. It was five and she was off work. Diana was excited for her long weekend. She and her friends were going out of town for a much needed spa get away. Diana couldn’t wait and they also meant that she wasn’t paying attention where she was going. She found out as she ran right into a strong chest and felt a pair of hands on her waist.  
Oomph!  
“What the-” Diana mumbled as she looked up at the handsome man holding her. Her hands rested on his chest and her eyes widened as the world slowly started to shine with color. His fingers were touching her skin. She watched as his own blue eyes widened and she knew he felt the same way. She had never seen blue before but it quickly became her favorite color.  
“I…”  
“Are you alright?” The man’s voice was deep and smooth and Diana swooned a little. She nodded as she smiled at him.  
“I am. I’m sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going.” She apologized and the dark haired man chuckled but he didn’t let her go. He liked seeing the world in color especially if he was looking at the beautiful blue eyes of this woman.  
“Don’t worry about it…”  
“Diana. Diana Prince.” She filled in once she realized that he was wondering her name and Bruce smiled as her bright eyes met his.  
“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Wayne. Bruce Wayne.” He smirked a little as their eyes stayed on each other’s. “I hope I’ll be seeing you more often.” He whispered and Diana smiled slyly as she pulled away from him.  
“You will, Mr. Wayne. Don’t worry about that.” she winked as she slowly walked away from him and Bruce found himself watching the beauty go. He knew he would be seeing her again and he couldn’t wait.


	3. Coffee Shop AU

He never seemed to come at the same time every day that he came but he always made sure it was sometime during her shift. He never failed to come. The brunette hummed as she cleaned off the counter and called out a hello to whoever walked into the little coffee shop. She didn’t even look up to know who had walked in.  
“Princess.”  
Diana smirked as she looked up, sparing the man a glance.  
“Bruce.”  
Diana would never admit it to Bruce but she loved that he called her princess. It was nice and it was a little cute. “Give me a minute and I’ll get your coffee ready.” She told him and he nodded as she finished cleaning the counter and tossed the rag into a bucket. She liked feeling his eyes on her as she moved. She tightened her pony tail as she raised a brow at him and looked at the time. She had fifteen minutes before her shift ended.  
“You’re cutting it short, Bruce.” She said and he nodded.  
“Class ran late. Did you miss me, Princess?” He asked, teasing her a little, and Diana shrugged.  
“Why would I ever miss you?” A teasing smile played on her lips as he faked a pout. He had not been like this when he first came in. He had been rude, brooding, and annoyed her the most. He also requested that she always made his coffee. She had made it the way he wanted it was his excuse but Diana quickly figured out it was because he enjoyed talking to her rather than the others. She was shocked by it at first but she had come to love it and she always looked forward to their encounters now. The dark haired woman smiled to herself when he didn’t answer her until she placed his coffee front of him and took his card, swiping it quickly and handed it back to him as their hands met. Diana lifted her eyes to meet Bruce’s and she smiled at him as he gave her a small smile.  
“What are you doing after this?” he asked and she stared at him before giving a small shrug.   
“Probably going back to my apartment to watch Netflix, why?” she asked and he blushed faintly as he worked up the courage to ask her.  
“I was wondering if you’d like to join me for dinner.” He whispered quietly and Diana almost didn’t catch it. Her eyes sparkled as her own blush covered her cheeks.  
“Are you asking me on a date, Bruce?” she teased and he nodded as he twisted his cup in his hands.   
“I am.”  
The young barista beamed again as she smiled brightly at him. She wasn’t going to deny that she was excited. “I’d love to. Say about seven?” she asked and the young man felt his confidence rise as he nodded in agreement.   
“Seven it is, I’ll come pick you up, princess.” He told her with a grin as he started to walk away before Diana realized that he didn’t know where she lived.  
“Wait! You don’t know where I live.”   
Bruce turned and held his cup up to her with a smirk. “I have my ways.” He chuckled as she gaped at him before shaking her head. The man was a mystery and she hated that she loved it.


	4. Casual Mornings

Coffee was a gift from the gods, Diana thought as she hummed after taking her first sip of coffee. She was up before Bruce, which was rare, but that didn’t stop her from getting ready for her day and then going down to make breakfast.   
Bruce had sent Alfred on a much needed vacation for two weeks and the man had only complied when Diana promised that everything would be alright and she would take care of Bruce and make sure he ate. The Amazonian couldn’t help but smile. Bruce had tried and failed to convince her that they should just skip dinner and go straight to dessert last night but she had told him that he would have to eat something before he had his dessert. The woman blushed faintly as the memories of last night filled her mind and she bit her lip. She had enjoyed dessert very much. Bruce was different with her than with the others. He was more loose and she knew that it was most likely only because they had been best friends for years and were now in a relationship. She felt honored that she got to see a softer side of Bruce. The soft ding of the toast popping up brought Diana out of her thoughts, causing her to set her coffee down before crossing over to the toaster and taking out the toast before spreading light butter on both pieces before she went to check on the bacon. She hummed to herself as she finished cooking the bacon, well done for Bruce, and almost well done for her. It didn’t take her long to finish cooking the eggs and place them on separate plates before she went to make a small fruit bowl. It was a little known fact that Bruce like a full breakfast and she enjoyed cooking when she got the chance. It made it, in her mind, more special for them to share if she cooked it and they ate together. 

Bruce woke up to the smell of bacon and that was enough incentive for him to get up when he realized that his girlfriend wasn’t beside him. He looked over and checked the clock. Seven thirty. That was definitely rare. Diana was hardly ever up before him. He sat up and took a minute to stretch before heading to the bathroom and taking a quick shower then heading down in his jeans and a button up shirt. They had a few things to do today but luckily they could be done together and they would be home at the same time. He raised a brow at the sight of the brunette woman humming and making the fruit bowls she liked so much. He smiled as he walked over and grabbed the cup of steaming coffee that was next to hers and took a sip as he continued to watch her. It was nice. Waking up and being with her like this where it was just the two of them and they didn’t have anyone to bother them. It was very nice and rare. He let his eyes study her. She was cheery this morning and happy and Bruce wondered if it had anything to do with last night. A smirk played on his lips as he sat his coffee down and walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips from behind and pressing his lips to her neck, causing Diana to grin.  
“Morning, Bruce.” She whispered and he chuckled, kissing her neck softly as she leaned back into him and popped a strawberry into her mouth.  
“Morning, Princess.” He whispered against her ear as she turned in his arms and kissed him softly with a smile. Bruce pulled her back and kissed her again as his eyes lit up. He could definitely get used to this.


	5. My Nightmares are usually about losing you

Both of them were prone to nightmares, Bruce more so than Diana but Bruce had them frequently and Diana hadn’t had them in a long long time. Bruce, on the other hand, had them almost every time he fell asleep. She never asked him what they were about and he never indulged her.  
Diana didn’t blame him, she understood the want of not talking about it. She couldn’t blame him and only held him as he clung to her. It was those rare moments when she saw just how vulnerable the man she loved was and Diana swore to all the gods that she would protect him.

“Diana.” his quiet voice brings her out of her thoughts but her fingers continue to stroke his sweaty hair.  
“Hm? What is it, Bruce?” she asked softly and the man physically relaxes in her arms. It is times like these where it is just the two of them and they can let their walls down.  
“You’re alright.” his voice barely reaches her ears but she hears it and her heart breaks at how broken he sounds. She almost says something when he starts to speak again, it is the longest he’s spoken after a nightmare. “They’re usually about you.” 

“The nightmares?”   
He barely nods as he holds her tighter and closes his eyes, trying with everything in him to chase the images of her dying out of his mind.He couldn’t handle it. “They’re usually about losing you.”

Diana kissed his hair and held him tighter. “You won’t lose me, Bruce.” she whispered softly as she stroked his hair and whispered comforting words in his ear. He wouldn’t lose her anytime soon. That was a promise the Amazonian Princess was determined to keep.


	6. What are you doing in my house?

“What are you doing in my house?”  
The sentence caused the woman to hike her brow up as she turned and looked at him.   
“I have news.”  
“You couldn’t have called?”  
The smirk on Diana’s face is all Bruce needs to know that she is proud of herself for getting under his skin.   
“You wouldn’t have answered and this is important. If we are to be a team, we need to act like one and that includes being in each other’s presence.”

The words made the man brood and he narrows his eyes at her. It’s not so much that he’s angry that she’s in his home, he’s angry because she’s in his cave and he knows that Alfred let her in with the greatest pleasure. Bruce grunts a response and sits down in the chair beside her. She was in his chair too.

“What’s the news?”  
The smile that’s on her lips reminds Bruce of a warrior who had just won their greatest battle and it causes him to sit up a little straighter as he listens to her and he knows that they’ve finally got the break they’ve been needing.  
“I know where to find Arthur Curry and if we want to catch him soon, we need to leave tonight.”


	7. I can see right through your act.

Diana didn’t know where else or who to go to. She didn’t know who else she could trust. The Amazon could count on one hand the people she trusted with everything in her and one of those people was Bruce Wayne. They had known each other for too long it seemed and had been each other’s confidants for years. They knew each other better than they knew themselves and that was something that Diana took pride in. Knowing him. Not many people knew the real Bruce Wayne. Maybe that was why she ended up in the parlor of his home while Alfred went to get the man. She knew Bruce wouldn’t push her if she didn’t want to talk about something and she knew he’d give her peace and quiet. That was the plus side of coming to Wayne Manor. He respected her space but he also knew exactly what buttons to push to get her to spill or something was wrong. She just hoped and prayed that he wouldn’t ask what was going on and they could just not talk about it. That was what she hoped for, Diana had a feeling it wouldn’t be what she got.

 

“Diana.” Bruce raised a brow at her as he walked into the parlor to greet her, looking at her suitcase with a questioning look as she forced a smile.  
“Bruce, I was wondering if I could stay here for a few days. I just needed to get away from DC.” She explained, leaving out the rest of the details and he nodded, not questioning her yet.  
“You’re always welcome here.”  
Diana was one of the only few who was welcomed all the time. She only nodded as he lead her upstairs. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for them to share a room or a bed. It was easier for both of them to sleep at night if they were near each other and they both liked it that way too.  
“Thank you.” She smiled genuinely at him as they headed up to his room and she sat her suitcase by the door. She had a few of her clothes and other essentials here but Diana planned on staying longer than a couple of days.

Bruce studied her for a moment. She was tense and she was only keeping eye contact with him when she had to and that wasn’t very long. He knew her too well and he knew that she was hiding something.  
“Dinner will be in an hour, Princess.” He told her and Diana turned around and nodded.  
“Thanks, Bruce.” She gave him a small smile as he watched her for another moment before turning to head out the door while she headed towards the shower. She wasn’t as talkative as she normally was either. Bruce didn’t like it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He’d have to ask her what was going on later or he’d just figure it out for himself.

After a dinner filled with small talk, Bruce headed back down to his cave while Diana followed him. There was league business to be discussed and it like be easier if they were in front of a computer to do it. They sat in silence for the first twenty minutes before Bruce finally spoke up. He knew Diana wasn’t going to speak first, seeing as she was deep in thought, and he knew that she wasn’t going to open up about what was bothering her so easily either.  
“Diana.”  
His voice brought the woman out of her thoughts and she glanced over at him, guard down for once and he saw the pain in her eyes for a split second before her guard came back up and she forced a smile.  
“Bruce, we need to-”  
Bruce shook his head as he grabbed her hand gently, looking at her with concerned blue eyes. It was rare for him to be like this with anyone but Diana was special to him.  
She always had been.  
“You know I can see right through your act, and you seem to hate me for it.”  
Diana blinked and then stared at him for a moment before sighing. He was right. He always could see through any facade she tried to put and she did hate him for it most of the time.  
“It’s… Bruce, not right now.” She whispered and he furrowed his brows, ready to argue with her but once he saw how her shoulders slumped and her eyes filled with weariness, he knew he shouldn’t push it.  
“Alright.” He said as he stood up and pulled her up with him. “If we’re not talking about it, you’re getting some sleep, Diana.” He whispered as he lifted her up in his arms, too quick for her to react and protest, and carried her to the stairs leading back up to the main floor. Diana only let out a shaky breath as she buried her face against his neck and the tears started to dream down her cheeks. She felt safe in his arms as she broke down and Bruce only held her tighter as she miles the words that broke her heart even more.  
“He’s gone. He’s gone forever, Bruce.”  
Bruce closed his eyes as he carried her up to his room and held her closer while she cried. Steve Trevor was dead and there was nothing but time that could heal the wound in her heart.


	8. You'll Never Lose Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Character death. Sorry.

They had always told her that he would die for her. That he loved her that much. That’s what they had always said and she believed it. She knew he would and she knew he would die for any of his friends but he would never admit that. He’d never admit how much he cared for all of them. It was just something he didn’t say out loud and Diana didn’t mind it. At the end of the day they were still his family. They would be his saving grace. She had been his saving grace. Diana knew that now. She couldn’t help but smile while she laid on the cold ground with the sounds of swords clashing, lightning cracking, and war cries filling her ears. She hoped he’d be okay. She prayed to the gods that he would be. She was dying. Diana knew that. She had gotten into a battle that she couldn’t win and maybe she had known that from the beginning but earth was safe. He was safe. That’s what mattered to her. His safety. He had no idea how much he meant to her. He couldn’t. She had always loved him and she always would. She closed her eyes as his face made its way into her mind as her breathing became ragged and she struggled for her next gasp of air just as her head was lifted and sat into someone’s lap. She painfully opens her eyes too look into the pain filled and heartbroken blue ones of Bruce Wayne.

"B-Bruce.“ "Princess, don’t do this to me.” He whispered as he shook his head. “You’re not going to die.” He demanded and she almost laughed. He was commanding even while she laid dying. Only an immortal can kill an immortal.   
“I-I’m sorry” she coughed as he held her head closer to him and shook his head, caressing her for the last time. Diana savored the feeling and what it felt like. “Diana.” He mumbled brokenly. “I can’t lose you too.”   
That was the moment her heart broke. Her eyes shut as the tears finally fell down both of their cheeks and she took a shaky breath. “You’ll never lose me.” She whispered, gathering up her strength as the battle of gods raged around them. “I’ll be in your heart.” She swallowed hard as she closed her eyes, feeling her soul finally leaving her body and she felt at peace, for the last time, in the arms of her love. “Always.”


	9. Suprise

“Well, this is awkward, Princess.” Bruce said, breaking the silent staring contest they were having as she walked into his bedroom to see him half naked, with a bottle of wine on the nightstand, low music on, and various flower petals halfway spread across the flower and the bed. Bruce had wanted to surprise her and treat her to a romantic night. He was having Alfred make her favorite meal and bring it up once she was done with the bath he had fixed for her. She deserved it after the week she had been through. “This was supposed to be a surprise.” he motioned to the room and the unlit candles. He blushed faintly as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was rare that he did something like it and her silence wasn’t the best thing at the moment. His blue eyes widened as he lifted them to look at her. He wasn’t expecting to see tears in her eyes.  
“Diana…”  
“Thank you.” she whispered as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his neck. “Thank you so much. This is so sweet.” she mumbled as he slowly smiled and hugged her back, his thumb gently rubbing her spine as he kissed her hair. It warmed his heart that she loved it. It made it perfect.  
“I wasn’t expecting you to come back so soon.”  
Diana pulled back slightly so their eyes would meet, smiling sheepishly. “I got back early and I wanted to surprise you too.”   
Bruce slowly raised a brow at her as she pulled back and reached into her purse and pulled out a photo that looked like an ultra sound and handed it to him. Bruce furrowed his brows as he took it and studied it while Diana chewed her lip and waited for a moment as his eyes widened in realization.   
“I’m pregnant.”


	10. You'll take care of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known, I wrote this at three in the morning and yeah.

Diana never expected to be woken up by a knock on her door at two in the morning but she was and the Amazonian wasn’t happy about it. She hated being woken up especially by someone at two in the morning. She grumbled to herself as she grabbed her robe and slipped it on.  
“I’m coming.” She muttered as the knocking came again and she hurried up, easily prepared to defend herself if needed. She looked through the peep hole to see who was knocking and was shocked to find Bruce Wayne on the other side of her door. Why wasn’t he in Gotham? Why wasn’t he being-  
“Princess, I need you.” Bruce slurred as he heard the door unlock. “Dianaaaa.”  
The woman’s eye twitched as she opened the door and caught him as he stumbled.  
“Bruce, what are you doing?” She asked, concern filling her eyes as she pulled him in and he smiled drunkenly as he leaned against her while she shut and locked the door.  
“I’m really drunk, Diana, and I couldn’t find anyone so I came here. Please help me.” He explained slowly as he was led to the couch and the brunette shook her head as her best friend laid down.  
“I can see that. Why here?” She questioned as she walked to the kitchen and Bruce watched her with a frown as sadness filled his blue eyes.  
“You’ll take care of me.” He mumbled in a childish way that made her wonder why he was drinking in the first place. He hardly drank. She grabbed a bottle of aspirin and some water for him to take and took it back to him before going to make some tea to help ease his hangover in the morning. He stared at the pills and the water before taking them and groaning as she sat down beside him. Bruce automatically leaned against her. She knew she was one of the few that saw Bruce like this.

“I’ll always take care of you, Bruce. Why were you drinking?” She asked softly as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, closing his eyes as he almost fell asleep. He didn’t want to tell her it was because Selina had left him again. Diana and her had never gotten along no matter how much Bruce had encouraged it. They couldn’t stand each other. She looked down at him and sighed softly, knowing she wouldn’t get an answer out of him for a while. She would try some other time but she had a feeling she already knew. The woman shifted the man slightly and stood up before picking him up with ease and carrying him to her bedroom. Diana took off his shoes and jacket, leaving him in the t shirt and jeans he had on before crawling back into bed after hanging her own robe up. She and Bruce had shared a bed before and she wouldn’t admit it to him, but she loved it. As soon as Bruce felt the bed shift, he rolled to her and wrapped his arms around her, clinging to her like a child. She found it humorous when he was drunk because there were times when he was like a child and Diana couldn’t blame him.

“You’re really soft, Di.” He mumbled as he made himself comfortable against her chest while her hands rubbed his back and smoothed back his hair.  
“Go to sleep, Bruce.” She whispered but it fell upon deaf ears as his soft snores were heard and she found herself drifting off into dreamland herself. She would have to take care of the Dark Knight in the morning but she was going to get as much sleep as she could.


	11. Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times. That's it.

It was two in the morning and the couple was awake and she was breathless as his hands traced down her body, lips quickly following them. A ghost of a smile played on his lips as she gasped and arched into him as his lips attached to her erect nipple for a moment or two before he place several hot kisses on her soft skin. A gasp of his name escaped her lips as her eyes closed and her back arched once more as his fingers found her wet cunt, teasingly and slowly rubbing the wet folds of her pussy as he chuckled against her skin while she came undone as he teased her clit. Everything he did to her set the woman on fire and she moaned his name.

“Bruce.” He chuckled once more as he gazed up at her with lust and loved filled eyes as he slowly slid his body back up studied her as he hovered over the Amazonian princess.  
“Yes, Princess?” His breath was hot against her lips as two of his fingers slowly entered her and she gasped while his lips barely grazed her’s. 

“Don’t stop.” It was more of a demand than a plead and he was happy to oblige her with it. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy. Her arms found their way to his shoulders and she dug her nails into his skin as he fingered her teasingly while he captured her lips with his. There was nothing Bruce loved more than watching the love of his life come undone at his fingers. It would always be one of his favorite things and he knew that Diana loved it just as much. There would be no sleep for the couple tonight but they didn’t mind it one bit.


End file.
